The Wolf Queen
by illegalpen
Summary: This story follows Eairia as she deals with the stress of being the Dragonborn. Living at Jorrvaskr, she stumbles upon secrets the other companions do not want to be discovered. Who and what is the wolf queen? And why does Vilkas hate her so much? Rated M as a safety net. Probable later chapters will be M
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight from Masser illuminated the dark pool below. All was silent but for the gentle sound of White River, slowly trickling its way down towards Riverwood. There was a soft splash as a black, hairy muzzle lowered itself into the river, opening slightly to encourage the water in. The body that belonged to the muzzle was equally as black and hairy, and was crouched over the river, ears upright and alert to the silence of the night. It knew about the girl squatting in the clump of grass behind it but chose to ignore her. She would not do harm to it. The creature stood up on its haunches and padded remarkably quietly for a being of its proportions behind a rock. From there it eyed the deer that was grazing so foolishly in the middle of the night.

Eairia had been stalking the beast for a while, watching, waiting. She hid in the bracken, fingers shaking slightly, as she reached behind her and slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver. She pulled back the string of her bow and took aim.

Suddenly the beast turned round. The grey eyes found hers and Eairia hesitated. She dared not look in those eyes any longer and yet she could not look away. There was something recognisable about the grey orbs that stared at her from across the Whiterun plains.

She shook her head. Concentrate, she scolded herself. She tightened the string of her hunting bow whilst the beast looked on, never moving.

"Eairia!" shouted a friendly voice. The beast turned round to look at the source of the sound, causing its position to shift. Alarmed by the loud and abrupt disturbance of the silence, Eairia let go of the arrow. Like a falling star it soared in the air, cutting across the black stillness of the night to bury itself deep into the forearm of the beast. It howled and turned its head towards her, its eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"Eairia!" shouted the voice again. The beast's ears pricked up. It sniffed the air, turned, and ran away, trying not to put pressure on its wound.

"Eairia."

Eairia looked up and saw Farkas strolling towards her. She stood up and almost shot him.

"Farkas! You fool. For days have I been stalking that beast and you scare it off!"

"Its good to see you again too."

Eairia rolled her eyes and walked over to where the beast had stood.

"Why do you wish to slay the wolf?"

Eairia stopped. "Wolf?"

"Yes, werewolf."

"I knew not the name of the creature," muttered Eairia, "and I did not like how close it was to the walls of Whiterun. What concern of it is yours?" she said, looking at Farkas.

She bent down and inspected the ground where the beast stood. She could see blood from its wound still damp on the dry grass.

"No concern," Farkas said, not convincingly. "You should get back to Jorrvaskr, Skjor wishes to see you."

Eairia looked out in the direction the wolf fled. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked round and Farkas was looking at her kindly.

"Leave it lass."

Eairia sighed and turned towards Whiterun. Many said Farkas was the stupid one of the brothers, but Eairia did not think him stupid.

Back at Jorrvaskr Eairia went down to her bed chambers. She would talk to Skjor in the morning. However she was covered in mud and thought she ought to have a bath.

"Have you seen Tilma?" she asked Aela the Huntress who was walking to her bedroom.

"I think she is with Vilkas," replied Aela. She entered her bed chamber and shut the door before Eairia could ask anymore.

Eairia turned around and walked towards Vilkas' bedroom. She didn't want to run into him but she may have no choice.

"I'll just wait outside until Tilma leaves his room," she thought out loud.

"Ow woman! Careful with that!"

Eairia froze in the corridor. She could hear Vilkas swearing at Tilma.

Eairia walk to his bedroom only to discover the door was open. Vilkas sat shirtless on his bed with Tilma tending a wound on his arm. From where they were sitting, they both could see Eairia as she approached.

"What do you want Dragonborn?" Eairia scowled at Vilkas. He had never bothered to learn her name. Before the slaying of the Whiterun dragon where she was named Dragonborn, he just called her "girl". It irritated her that he thought himself more important than her that he didn't need to know her name.

"I wanted to speak to Tilma actually, but I can see she is otherwise occupied."

"What is it, my dear?" asked Tilma as she dapped potion onto Vilkas' wound. It obviously stung, as Vilkas swore, causing Tilma to scold him.

"Could you draw me a bath, when you are able to?"

"Oh I'll do it now. Just take my place and clean Vilkas' wound for me will you?"

Eairia really did not want to but she could see there was no other options. She walked into the room, before she had lurking in the doorway, and took Tilma's place on the bed next to Vilkas. Tilma handed her the potion and left the room.

There was a heavy silence, broken occasionally by Vilkas hissing.

"Skjor wanted to see you Dragonborn."

"I know."

"Skjor doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I know."

Eairia looked at Vilkas' wound. It was on his forearm, and it wasn't that deep. It looked infected though, as if it had been poisoned.

"What caused this wound?"

Vilkas froze, which confused Eairia. A few seconds later he relaxed and spoke.

"Poison arrow. The person who fired it doesn't have very good aim though," he said nastily. Eairia snorted. She was sure whomever fired the arrow was lying in pieces somewhere in the wilderness.

"Why do you snort, Dragonborn?" Vilkas growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Eairia said quickly.

Vilkas huffed but said no more. Silence fell again.

Eairia couldn't help but notice how strong Vilkas looked. His muscles ripped across his mud stained body appealingly. Eairia bit her lip and put the potion down. "Done," she said, sounding slightly strangled.

"Good."

There was an awkward pause.

"The wound must be treated again tomorrow. The poison from the arrow is strong. I shall go find Tilma now. Goodnight."

Vilkas just glared at her. Eairia glared back and marched out of the room. He was such an ungrateful bastard, she thought.

She found Tilma in the bath chamber.

"Oh I was just coming to find you, child. Your bath is ready."

A little while later Eairia sank back in the metal tub, the heat from the boiling water melting her muscles. She knew she didn't have long before the metal caused the temperature of the water to drop dramatically, but she still waited a bit before scrubbing. She was thinking about Vilkas' wound. Something about it was unsettling, but she did not know what.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gripping the axe she looted off a dead bandit, she walked cautiously into the room. The doors slowly creaked shut behind her. She stood still, listening. Hearing nothing, Eairia made her towards the stone steps. At the top, a long box made of stone stood next to a chest.  
Eairia froze. She could hear someone...or something. Whispering, calling her. She couldn't understand what the whispered words were but she knew they were directed at her. She slowly turned around and saw a semi-circular wall, carved with strange symbols. There was an eerie glow...she walked towards it, her axe lowered and hanging loosely. She was so entranced by the wall that she did not hear the movements within the stone box. One grouping of the carved symbols glowed blue, getting brighter as she was drew nearer. The whispering was getting louder. She was so close now, that an outstretched hand could touch it. There was a flash of light, so bright it blinded her and for a moment she couldn't see anything. But she felt different...heavier.  
Suddenly there was a cracking sound as the stone box opened. Eairia spun around and watched a skeleton like creature pull its self out of the box. No, not box, _crypt. _Eairia nervously tightened her axe. It was a Draugr Overlord._

Eairia sat up in bed, sweating. Her heart pounding so hard it hurt her chest. It took her a few breaths to then realise where she was. She was safe, in Jorrvaskr. It was just a nightmare.

"A real nightmare," Eairia muttered. She stretched and pushed herself off the bed. She shuddered. She hated Bleak Falls Barrow. The whole place was just...menacing. She had been sent there to get the dragonstone, but it wasn't an easy quest.

Eairia pulled on some clothes and went up to the hall for breakfast. She sat at the table alone, it was pretty early and everyone was probably still sleeping. She chewed some oats, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Dragonborn."

Eairia looked up lazily. She knew it was Vilkas; she recognised his voice and he was the only who called her that.

"What," she said sullenly.

"Skjor wants t-"

"By Ysmir!" Eairia snapped, "If I have to hear you say that one more time I swear I will-"

"You will what?" sneered Vilkas.

Eairia pushed the bench away, standing. She glared at Vilkas and he glared back. She made a noise of discontent and stormed off to Skjor's room.

"Skjor doesn't like to-"

"to be kept waiting I know! I am going!" she shouted, arms in the air.

By the eight, that man could be irritating.

Still fuming, Eairia stormed into Skjor's room.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Farkas and Vilkas were out in the yard, practising together. Eairia walked over and gave Farkas a smile, ignoring Vilkas.

"Good morning Farkas!" She could feel Vilkas glaring at the back of her neck.

"Morning, Eairia." There was a pause. Farkas looked sheepishly between Vilkas and Eairia. With a huff Vilkas stormed off.

"You know, you should be a bit more civil to my brother."

"I will be civil as soon as he is civil," Eairia said stubbornly.

Farkas shook his head exasperated. "What can I do for you?"

"Skjor wants you to accompany me to get Wuuthrad."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Eairia could not believe her eyes. One moment Farkas was standing in front of her, the next minute, he was a wolf. She watched as the beast mauled the members of the Silver Hand. Farkas said that it was a "blessing" given to a few of the companions. Eairia did not know that Nords could do that, transform into a wolf. It was all too much. The journey back from Dustman's Cairn was a quiet one. Eairia was still going over the events in her head, and Farkas was wondering how he was going to tell Skjor that Eaira knew the secret.

Walking up the steps to Jorrvaskr, Eairia saw Vilkas waiting for them.

"We've been awaiting your return," he said to her. He sounded like he had been told to wait there for a while. Eairia felt like saying "Why should I care?" but for Farkas' sake, she only said "Why were you waiting for me?" grumpily.

"Come, follow me," Vilkas said ignoring the rudeness in her tone. He led them round to the back of Jorrvaskr. Waiting there in a circle were some members of the companions.

As soon as they arrived and took their place in the circle, Kodlak started to speak.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This women has endured, has challenged and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?"

Farkas smiled at Eaira and stepped forward. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in her defence?" Kodlak asked.

Eairia held her breath. She had made quite a few stupid mistakes in the Cairn, the biggest one getting herself stuck in the cage so Farkas had to fight several members of the Silver Hand.

To her surprise, Farkas said "I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in her honour?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would you raise a mug in her name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall revelled in her stories."

"Then the judgement of the Circle is complete."

Eairia had no idea what was going on, but it sounded like maybe she was accepted into the companions for real. And not as just "a whelp" as Vilkas put it.

"Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers," said Kodlak. Eairia could feel Vilkas standing next to her, trying not to snort. She was resisting the urge to draw her axe on him and cut him into little pieces.

"Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"And it shall be so," everyone said. The members of the circle started to slowly leave.

"Well, girl, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint."

And with that, Kodlak left. Eairia turned around and saw that Vilkas was still standing there.

"What?" she spat at him.

Vilkas glared at her and left with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the encouraging reviews! Please feel free to leave some criticism as well, if there is something that doesn't seem right, or a question if you are confused about something. Thanks for the support and here is another chapter xxx**

_The party hurtled down to the Western Watchtower, weapons raised and readied. They crouched behind a mound of stones and awaited Irileth's orders. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. Vigilantly they investigated the tower. Suddenly there was a cry and Eairia whipped around. There in the sky, was the dragon. It was the colour of the stones but faintly green. Sharp, pebble black thorns ran down its back and its claws were the size of Eairia's arm. It resembled a reptile of some sort...almost an Argonian. Eairia drew her bow and fired arrows into the dragon's wings, causing it to flinch and land. The guards drove arrows into the creature's body whilst Eairia ran up with Irileth, axe raised and hacked at the dragon's neck. The skin was tough and the dragon was swift. It stepped back quickly and twisted around to face them. It opened its mouth and screeched, a jet of fire shooting out and burning Eairia's arm, as she rolled out of the way. To her left Eairia could hear the battle cry of newcomers. It was the famous companions from Jorrvaskr. She had heard of them but never seen them, however it was apparent who they were not only from their armour but from the way they moved in battle. A red haired woman sprinted up to the tower to shoot bows from afar, whilst two men - who looked almost identical - faced the dragon. Eairia pushed herself off the ground and picked up her axe which she dropped when her arm was burnt from the dragon's fire. She ran towards the dragon and attacked its side. It wasn't paying her any attention; it didn't seem to affect it at all. Instead it roared at the two companion men. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Eairia jumped towards the dragon and caught one of the spikes. She pulled herself up onto the dragon's back. Someone shouted "What are you doing?" but Eairia ignored them. The dragon could feel the new load and pushed itself off the ground, flying into the air. Eairia was thrown backwards and then forwards but she grabbed onto the spikes and threw her body weight down. The dragon shook violently left to right and Eairia held on tighter. The dragon then flew upside down in a desperate attempt to get rid of its passenger. Eairia screamed a little as her body flew out behind her. Her feet dangled in the air, but she never let go. Eairia ducked from the arrows as they flew towards the dragon. Some landed in its wings again and it was forced to land once more. Before it took off again Eairia stood up, lifted the axe above her head and using all the stamina she had left, brought it down on the back of the dragons neck. It wasn't sharp or strong enough to cut off the head, but it did the job. The dragon let out a final cry and fell to the ground. Its yellow eyes closed. It was defeated. Eairia jumped off the dragon and the guards cheered and clapped.  
"By Ysmir that was impressive!" said one of the companion men, the one with the longer hair. The shorter haired one was not as impressed. "That was idiotic! You could have gotten yourself killed woman!"  
"Vilkas, be quiet. She clearly knew what she was doing," the long haired one scolded his brother. He turned to Eairia, "That was quite something. I'm Farkas. You should head up to Jorrvaskr to join us, we could use brave warriors like you." Eairia smiled and thanked him. She turned to the dragon to see what she could salvage.  
Suddenly she felt hot. The dragon started to disintegrate, the skin breaking off into pieces and flying up in the air, only to burn away. A strange light, not much unlike the one she saw in Bleak Falls Barrow, whooshed out of the corpse and flew towards her, wrapping itself around her. She closed her eyes and felt as if she was breathing in the dragon's very being. Then the light faded away. Eairia looked around in shock, and saw the other shocked faces of the companions and the whiterun guards. They were all whispering something. "Dragonborn." The sky above thundered and loud, terrible voices boomed "Dovahkiin!"_

Eairia recalled the memory as she waited at the bottom of the skyforge steps for Skjor. It was the first time she met the companions, the first time she fought a dragon, and the first time she was named dragonborn. Of course she didn't believe she was dragonborn. She was just Eairia, the girl with no past.

She couldn't remember why she had left Skyrim, and why she returned. She didn't remember any of her past before being captured and sent to the chopping block by the imperial scum. She didn't even know if her parents were still alive, she didn't know who they were. That's why she joined the companions – to try discover herself. She didn't know who she was, and fighting for honour, justice and the realm seemed like the ideal way to find out.

"Aela will be joining us shortly. Once she's inside, we can follow." Eairia didn't see Skjor coming, though it was late and the sky was dark. Eairia liked Skjor. He was easy to get along with and had good spirit. He sometimes spoke a little harshly, but so did the rest of the companions. Eairia had spent many a time sitting by the fire pit in Jorrvaskr, listening to him talk about his past adventures. He was one of the few companions she got along with.

Eairia watched as Aela walked up to the stone wall and pressed her hand against it. Part of the rock came away to reveal a cave, and Aela walked in, the entrance shutting behind her. Eairia was shocked. What other secrets did the companions hide? "Are you prepared?"

Eairia turned back to Skjor. "I'm ready for whatever test is next."

Skjor smiled. "This is no test, new blood. This is a gift. Come inside."

Skjor opened the cave again and they walked inside. The rock closed behind her loudly and Eairia's eyes adjusted. In the centre was a basin of some sort. There were holes in the wall, letting the moonlight in to illuminate...a wolf. Eairia's heart raced, but Skjor walked up next to the wolf and it did nothing.

Eairia then realised Aela had disappeared. She looked at the werewolf. She knew then it was Aela. And she felt a foreboding of what was going to happen yet.

"We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted. He thinks we've been cursed. But we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands. To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf. Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world, friend?"

Eairia hesitated. Becoming a wolf...she didn't know what the consequences were, but she knew there would be some. If Kodlak didn't want to be a wolf, why should she? However she knew the only way into the inner circle was to do this, and that was something she truly desired. How else do you find yourself by finding other people to help you? She wanted to be part of something great. She looked up at Skjor and said firmly, "I'm ready."

"Very well." Skjor lifted a knife and brought it to Aela's hairy wolf arm, drawing blood. The blood poured into the basin. Eairia looked at Skjor and werewolf Aela before drinking the blood.

Eairia started to feel hot and prickly. Black spots appeared in her vision and her ears started to ring. She could just hear Skjor say "Are you prepared for tonight's hunt?" before she fell to floor and the blackness took over.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Eairia walked back into Jorrvaskr solemnly. She was tired out and grieving. Inside she collapsed in a chair and watched the flames of the fire pit.

"Dragonborn, where is Aela and Skjor?"

Eairia looked up at Vilkas, who was sitting on the bench, drinking ale. His back was to her but he knew she was there.

"Vilkas-" Eairia choked.

Vilkas looked around and their eyes met. He looked worried and confused. He tried to read her face for a clue as to why she was so obviously upset. The door of the hall creaked open and Vilkas broke contact with Eairia to see who walked in.

"Aela, what is going on? Where is Skjor?" Vilkas got up from the table and walked towards her. Aela didn't look upset, she looked furious.

"The Silver Hand. They got him," she spat, and stormed off to her chambers.

Vilkas remained standing at the door. Eairia got up from her seat and made her way to her room.

"Dragonborn, wait!" Vilkas followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Vilkas," Eairia said quietly. Vilkas ignored her and dragged her to his room. He pushed her down on the bed and started pacing.

"Start from the start."

With a heavy heart, Eairia told Vilkas about arriving at Gallows Rock with Aela and fighting their way through. They killed The Skinner, only to find that he had gotten to Skjor first. Eairia remembered Aela's words to her _"You and I have work to do. The Silver Hand will tremble at our sight_." She and Aela were going to bring chaos to the Silver Hand camps to avenge Skjor's death. It only seemed fair.

Vilkas paused. He turned to look at Eaira, studying her intensely. "Dragonborn...are you...initiated?"

"I'm a wolf now, if that is what you mean."

Vilkas growled. "This is no gift they are spreading," he grumbled. He rubbed his left arm unconsciously. Realisation struck Eairia as she remembered the other night on the Whiterun Plains. "Vilkas...your arm..." Eairia began. Vilkas looked at her stonily then turned to his wardrobe. From there he retrieved and arrow and gave it to Eairia. "I believe this is yours," he said stiffly.

Eairia's face burnt red. It was indeed her arrow; she would recognise hers from anywhere. The wolf she shot only a few nights ago...it was Vilkas.

"Oh Vilkas I am sorry. I thought, I thought...wait a minute. Didn't you say _'t__he person who fired it doesn't have very good aim__'? _What was that supposed to mean!"

Suddenly Vilkas smiled, a proper smile that light up his mud and blood stained face. Eairia had never seen him smile before.

"You could do with some training still."

Eairia was offended. "And you could do with a bath!" she said lamely. Vilkas started to roar with laughter. Embarrassed, Eairia got up from the bed and walked out the room, slamming the door in his laughing face.


	4. Chapter 4

_The harsh wind bit Eairia's face, and froze her damp blonde locks stiff. She flexed her rigid fingers on her raised axe, trying to coax some warmth and blood back into them. Even for a Nord, High Hrothgar was cold. Out of breath, the stone building came into Eairia's blurred vision and she sighed in relief. She had made it. She sheaved her axe, painted with the blood of wolves and frost trolls. She ran up the steps, hurled open the doors and sank into the warmth of the building, collapsing to her feet. Footsteps sounded slowly towards her. Eairia looked up into the grey cloaked face of a man, who smiled and said, "Dovahkiin."_

_Eairia didn't believe all that Arngeir told her. Why on Tamriel would she be the dragonborn? Eairia recalled all that had happened as she made her slow journey down the 7000 steps. Arngeir had talked of destiny, but when Eairia asked what her supposed destiny was he simply said, "That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination." Eairia did not know what in the name of Talos that meant. Eairia tried to deny being dragonborn, by the grey beards ignored her. She could Shout but it didn't seem like anything special. They all could do it, but were not calling themselves Dragonborn. When Arngeir marvelled at her Thu'um she grew angry._

"_I don't know how I do it. It just happens," Eairia said bluntly._

"_You were given this gift by the gods for a reason. It is up to you to figure out how best to use it," he replied._

_Arngeir talked a lot about the gods in connection to her. _

"_What does it mean to be "Dragonborn"?" Eairia had asked curiously._

"_Some believe that Dragonborn are sent into the world by the gods, at times of great need. We will speak more of that later, when you are ready."_

_But to Eairia, it didn't make sense. Why would the gods show any interest in her? She was just a Nord of Skyrim like thousands of others. _

_Nearing the bottom of the Throat of the World, Eairia recalled the quest Arngeir sent her on._

"_Retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav." _

_Eairia had been considering whether or not to do this during the journey back to Whiterun, where she found herself sleeping in the inn every night. By the time she had lay down in her rented bed, she had decided. She was not Dragonborn, and she would not act like she was. She rolled over and went to sleep._

It was that decision that led her to join the companions the next day. Even back then, before he even knew her, Vilkas was against her. When Kodlak seemed to invite her in with welcoming arms Vilkas protested profusely, "Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?" Then later after she had beaten Vilkas and was chatting freely at the table he turned to her and said grumpily "You're a talkative one, aren't you." And with that he left the table.

Eairia was astounded. She had no idea what this man had against her. Aela noticed Eairia's shocked face and said "I heard you gave Vilkas quite a thrashing."

Eairia smiled and agreed. She had beaten him quite viciously out in the courtyard.

Skjor joined in, "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela asked, bemused.

Eairia considered this. "I would kill him before he drew his sword." Aela and Skjor began to laugh and Eairia heard a growl behind her. Turning around she saw Vilkas looking furious.

"You better watch your tongue, new blood, or soon you may find you have misplaced it," he said threatening. This made Aela and Skjor laugh even harder. With a snarl Vilkas stormed off.

Riding back from a Silver Hand base, tired out from the long journey, Eairia recalled these events. Her journey to bring chaos to the Silver Hand brought her near Solitude, and Eairia paid a visit to the capital. She visited the Blue Palace, which she found beautiful. She felt strange there though...it was a sense of belonging, as if she was meant to be there. Solitude itself however, had nothing on Whiterun. Nothing could beat the views from Dragonsreach, and she loved the long stretch of plains outside the walls, and the rushing of the white river. On her leave from Soltiude, Eairia visited the stables. It was a long walk back to Whiterun, one which could take several days. With a horse she'd be there in no time, and might not even have to stop for the night. She bought a beautiful palomino with a blonde mane and tail which she named Quintilla, the wife of Pelagius II and renown for her remarkable beauty. The journey was certainly shortened, as well as less lonely. Dismounting at Whiterun stables, Eairia gave the horse a pat on the neck, an apple and left the reigns with the stable boy. The sun was setting and the moons rising as Eairia made her way up to Jorrvaskr, where she met Kodlak, in urgent need of her help.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Eairia rode back from Glenmoril Coven completely depleted of her energy. The witches had put up a gruesome fight, and with no Shield-Sibling, the fight was a long one. But she'd done it, she'd wiped out those hideous creatures from the cave in which they resided, and took their heads for Kodlak. On her way back she helped an old, injured, frail man by allowing him to ride Quintilla to his village, Eairia running alongside. This had not helped Eairia's low stamina but she refused the gold and bed the man offered. She needed to go home, to Jorrvaskr. She could feel that she was needed there. Walking up the steps of the market, she felt cold with dread. A number of people stood at the bottom of the steps of Jorrvaskr, even though it was the middle of the night. Walking up the steps Eairia saw Torvar standing over a dead body, Aela over two.

"The Silver Hand. They finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think a few stragglers made it out," Torvar said. Quickening her pace, Eairia hastened up to Jorrvaskr and opened the door. An angry Vilkas addressed her.

"Where have you been?"

Eairia felt annoyed with how sharply he spoke to her. "I was doing Kodlak's bidding," she spat back.

"I hope it was important, because it means you weren't here to defend him. The Silver Hand. They finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off, but..." here Vilkas broke off and choked. His voice strained as he said, "The old man...Kodlak...he's dead." Eairia could see that Vilkas was holding back tears and that struck her more than anything he had said. She didn't think him of the crying kind. In fact, she didn't think him the kind of man who had any emotion, apart from anger.

"Was anyone else hurt?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she should touch him - pat his arm or squeeze his shoulder. Instead she turned around and looked at the scene. Ria was kneeling by Athis, who was lying on the ground. Farkas sat crossed legged next to a body concealed by Njada who was kneeling, but Eairia knew who it was, her blood cold.

Vilkas voice brought her back to reality. "No, but they made off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad. But you and I are going to reclaim them. We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung. We will avenge Kodlak. And they will know terror before the end. Gah! Let's get on with it already!" Vilkas paced impatiently as Eairia took it all in. Vilkas' passion for revenge touched Eairia and she knew she'd do anything to help the man who hated her avenge the death of Kodlak, whom he had loved so much.

"Vilkas," Eairia said quietly.

Vilkas stopped pacing and looked at her. "What, dragonborn?"

"I really think we should wait until the morning."

Vilkas spat at the ground. "What, and leave The Silver Hand to recover and plot and grow stronger? Dragonborn they need to be taken down now for what they have done. I cannot rest until they are all dead."

"You are forgetting that I have just come from wiping out the Glenmoril witches, by myself, and have not rested yet. Please Vilkas, The Silver Hand will only be making their way back right now. They aren't going to swell in numbers overnight. We both need rest."

Vilkas glared at her for a moment, then turned away. "Fine," he grumbled, "but at first light we leave." Without another word he went to his bed. Eairia sighed and followed behind.

_**The next chapter is where all the major Vilkas/Eairia moments happen. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the wolf queen. She will be paying a visit soon. ;) Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews! They have been very helpful.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y'all ready for this? I just finished plotting out the whole story...wow. I may have to go into two separate stories, a sequel to this one. Theres just so much that needs to be covered (Don't worry its exciting) before Eairia can finally stop questing and stuff. Don't worry, you'll find out more as i go on but what do you think? One long story or this one with a sequel? I promise its not me dragging out their relationship, or her life, its all important. It was just things that I felt...didn't add up as I was playing skyrim and me explaining it and tieing all the knots together. I plan to have Eairia doing another two of the main questlines while she and Vilkas get their shit together. But I don't want you to be reading the quests, knowing what will happen, so I have thought about my thoughts when playing and added them in, making my own quest and storyline. Because there is just one thing, that I can't say now without spoiling, that I realised and have to add in. **_

_**The path Eairia is on is drawing her closer and closer to the wolf queen. **_

"Dragonborn. Dragonborn. Dammit woman wake up!"

Eairia groaned sleepily as someone shook her awake, vigorously. Her vision blurred as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her focus adjusted and saw an impatient Vilkas standing over her bed.

"Vilkas!" Eairia croaked, pulling the covers tight to her – she was only in her nightdress.

"It is light, come on, let's move."

Still with blanket tucked around her, Eairia sat up. She looked at him curiously, "Vilkas, did you sleep last night?"

Vilkas shook his head, "I could not. Now let's go!"

"Go break your fast and I shall get into my armour."

"Tilma is still sleeping, there is no food out."

"By Ysmir, what hour is it?"

"The sun rose early today, Dragonborn, it is 4."

Eairia swore, and fell backwards onto her bed. She did not enjoy waking up before seven.

"Oh no woman, we are leaving now," Vilkas snapped, pulling her up and out of bed. He prodded her in the direction of her armour and left the room.

"I swear one day I shall take my axe and-" Eairia began, thinking how best to punish Vilkas.

"I am outside, dragonborn."

Eairia scowled at the closed door and dragged on her wolf armour, putting her skyforge steel axe behind her back. She combed out her long blonde locks, and tied two braids at the side of head, to keep the front section of hair from falling in her face in the midst of battle. She stared at her reflection in the looking glass, her green eyes bloodshot. She grabbed her helm and carefully put it on her head. She opened her bedroom door and walked past Vilkas. He walked behind her lazily, and together they set off for Driftshade Refuge.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

"You're not serious, dragonborn!"

"Our journey would be shortened considerably. If you want to send The Silver Hand to Oblivion quicker..."

They were standing outside Whiterun stables, Eairia holding onto the reins of Quintilla. Eairia was trying to convince Vilkas that riding to Dawnstar would be quicker and easier than walking.

Vilkas turned to the stable man. "How much for that one?" he said, pointing at the brown mare in the stables.

"I'll take 1000 septim for her."

"One thousand? You must be joking. Let's walk dragonborn." Vilkas said, grumpily walking away from the stables.

Eairia was looking at Quintilla, lost in thought.

"Vilkas..." she began, never taking her eyes off Quintilla.

"Oh no. I know what you are scheming. No way in Oblivion am I sharing that beast with you."

"There is room for two, and she is strong. If you won't buy your own, it's the only sensible way." Eairia didn't ask why he thought it was so awful to share a horse with her, a little thrown that she felt hurt.

Vilkas glared at her, but Eairia was used to it by now. It seemed he always glared at her.

"Fine," he said, turning to the horse. He put his foot in the stirrup and mounted the house. He shifted as far forward in the saddle as possible, and looked down at her, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Oh no, move to the back. I am steering Quintilla. She is my horse."

Vilkas opened his mouth to protest but could see the determination in her eyes. He sighed and shuffled to the back. "Fine, but hurry up. We have wasted too much time arguing over this."

Eairia lifted herself up on to the house and grabbed the reins. The saddle fit both of them, but only just. Eairia's back was pressed against Vilkas, and he was breathing on the back of her head, for she had removed her helm. Eairia kicked Quintilla into a walk, and neither companion said anything.

Eairia felt odd. It was as if she was sneaking up on a group of draugr. At least it was a similar feeling - the knot in the stomach, the thudding heart, the sweaty palms. She did not understand why she felt like this. Little did she know that Vilkas was feeling the same right behind her, except he knew why. Of course he knew, he couldn't get her out of his head. Everything he did reminded him of her, and she filled his dreams. It was heat of the moment that he asked her to join him on this journey, and he was beginning to regret it. But at the same time he knew that no one but her would do for this task. He didn't quite know where to put his hands, so he rested them awkwardly on his thighs.

As the path curved around the river, Eairia saw a horse and cart in the distance. Quintilla had been trotting, so she slowed her to a walk. As they drew nearer, they could see a huge wooden box on the wagon, a wheel broken off, and a man in a strange jester outfit in distress.

"Leave it dragonborn, we have things to do," Vilkas growled in her ear. Appealing shivers went down Eairia's spine, but she ignored them, and Vilkas. She halted Quintilla.

"Is everything alright here, sir?"

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Vilkas didn't say a word to Eairia after she helped the funny little man. He was clearly insane, kept on saying something about his mother. Eairia went up to the farm to convince the farmer to help the man named Cicero whilst Vilkas stayed saddled on Quintilla. And when she promised Cicero that the farmer would come down and help, she refused the 400 septim he offered her. Vilkas shook his head. She was kind, for sure, but also foolish. And wasting his time. They had already wasted time in the morning waiting around, as Eairia insisted she would not leave until she had broken her fast. Then there was the argument outside the stables. And now this. It was nearing sunset when they reached the crossroads for Dawnstar and Winterhold. The snow was thickening and the air growing colder. Suddenly the horse halted. Vilkas looked at Eairia questioningly.

Eairia pulled the reins on the horse. They had reached Fort Dunstad, and the road went through the middle of it. It seemed empty – abandoned, but she knew better. She jumped off Quintilla and pulled an arrow out from her quiver. Crouching low, she softly moved towards the fort, listening intently. Behind her, she could hear Vilkas slowly slide off Quintilla and walk cautiously towards her. And that's when she saw it, a bandit, standing on top of the wall. Eairia turned around and pushed Vilkas' chest, shoving him behind some rubble, where she crouched. She peered around the edge and she could feel Vilkas do the same, his breath running down the side of her neck.

"Do you seem them?" she whispered.

"Yes," Vilkas breathed into her ear.

"Shall we storm them, or sneak up on them?"

"We don't have time for sneaking about, let's just slaughter them and be done with it."

Eairia smiled. "After you." Vilkas turned and grinned at Eairia, which caught her off guard. Vilkas lifted his axe and ran into the fort, yelling. Eaira was kneeling there, blushing furiously, before she came to her sense and followed. They finished off the bandits outside and moved towards the prison. They opened the double doors and walked down the long spiral stairs. At the bottom they could hear nothing and looked around. No one. Eairia sheaved her axe and started to loot around.

"It looks like everyone must be in the fort. I'll go look upstairs," said Vilkas. Eairia nodded and Vilkas left. A minute later Eairia could hear shouts. She grabbed her axe and ran up the stairs. At the top she could see Vilkas fighting off several bandits, including their chief. The chief lifted his hammer and brought it down. Vilkas barely dodged, and was knocked to the ground. He was bleeding and low on stamina. One more blow could finish him. Eairia panicked and ran towards them. From within her she shouted.

"_YOL!" _

Flames erupted from her and flew towards the enemies, engulfing them, swallowing them. The fire died away and all that was left were half a dozen burnt corpses. Vilkas looked at her in awe.

"Dragonborn, that was...that was incredible." Eairia didn't even stop to think that that was probably the first compliment he ever paid her. She was too busy shaking. "I...I do not even know how I do it. I just knew that I had to do something first or you'd...well. And it just happened."

Vilkas fixed her with an intense stare. He seemed to be thinking of something to say. He gave up and made for the exit. Eairia followed, and together they cleared out the inside of the fort and the commander's quarters. They stood outside and looked up at the sky. It was dark. And it was cold. It was too dark and cold to continue on. Vilkas looked like he would murder the next thing that got in his way, and Eairia decide she didn't want that to be her. She went to find Quintilla, and led her to the fort's stables. Unfortunately it wasn't a building, more like a stall. But she found blankets and horse coats, and made sure Quintilla was warm. She made her way back to Vilkas, who was leaning against a building. He pointed at the door. "Inn," he said.

"Why?" Eairia scowled. She didn't like being commanded.

"No, dragonborn. This building is an inn. There will be beds inside."

"Oh," Eairia said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Vilkas didn't reply, but held open the door for her. Eairia walked in and looked around. To the right were chairs around tables, and a bed tucked into the corner. Opposite the door was a fireplace, the fire lit. Boots sat by the fire, drying the snow. To the left was a bar with plenty of mead and ale. Behind the bar was stairs downstairs into the cellar, where the pair could hear voices. Vilkas went down and silenced them, Eairia followed. Vilkas was shaking his head at a body lying in a bed.

"Those damn bandit scum killed him as he slept. Cowards." Eairia knelt down by the dead bandits and pocketed the inn key. She stood by Vilkas and looked at the dead inn keeper. She squeezed Vilkas' arm and made her way to the chest. Taking a lock pick, she twisted the lock and listened. She didn't break a pick and inside was 70 septim and an amethyst. She straightened and turned to the bed, Vilkas already making his way upstairs. She couldn't bear to move the body so she followed Vilkas upstairs. She marched to the front door and locked it with the inn key.

"Extra precaution," she murmured. She placed the key on the bar. She looked longingly at the ale but knew she shouldn't. No doubt Vilkas would want to get up at the crack of dawn again. She looked to where he lay on the floor, sleeping on a rug by the fire. He had fallen asleep very quickly, but Eairia supposed it was due to him being nearly killed by six bandits. She smiled as she looked at the empty bed. "What a gentlemen," she chuckled, knowing that Vilkas was far from gentlemanly. Still, she appreciated that he left her the bed. She went back to the cellar to get the blanket off the bed there. She covered Vilkas with it, took off her boots and armour, and collapsed into the free bed.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

His shake was gentler that morning. Eairia's eyelids flickered and Vilkas stepped back. He knew she would get up. He went to get her some bread and cheese. Eairia stretched and got out of bed. Slowly, she put on her armour and boots.

"Here," Vilkas said, thrusting the make-shift meal at her. With a tired smile Eairia accepted it, and ate it quickly.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

It was early evening by the time they recovered the pieces of Wuuthrad. They would not make it back to Whiterun by night fall, but neither of them wanted to spend another night at Fort Dunstad.

"Why don't we head up to Dawnstar? It is just along the road, and I've never been. I think," Eairia suggested. Vilkas raised his eyebrows at "I think" but let it slide. He nodded tiredly and they rode onwards to Dawnstar. Eairia tied Quintilla up outside the Windpeak Inn, and they headed inside. Vilkas straight away ordered some mead for himself. Eairia asked for two single rooms. Vilkas stayed at the bar whilst Eairia followed the inn keep to the rooms. She went in one and took off her armour, storing it in the chest and locking it. She put her axe in there too, but kept a dagger tied to her ankle, just in case. She looked in the wardrobe and found some tavern clothes. She changed into them, and instantly felt lighter. She rolled her shoulders. Normal clothes were so much lighter and comfortable than armour. She headed back to the bar.

"I'm looking for work. Any leads?" she asked the barmen. It was always useful to keep an eye out.

"Some of the Jarl's men left this," he replied, handing her a bounty letter. It was for a dragon at Shearpoint. Jackpot. Eairia knew she should be terrified about facing a dragon, but she got a thrill out of killing the last one, and the thought of killing another excited her.

_It's because you're dragonborn _a voice at the back of head said, but she ignored it. She ordered herself a mead.

"So, dragonborn, want to play a game?" Vilkas said, turning to her.

"What kind of game?"

"A drinking game of course. Let's see how many drinks you can drink in a row."

Eairia fingered her purse...she had plenty, and when she got round to slaying this dragon, she'd have more.

"Prepare to be amazed," she smirked.

Several drinks later, so many that the barmen had to go to the cellar for more mead, Eairia had to stop. She didn't want to, but Vilkas decided that she'd had enough.

"You win," he said. Eairia smiled drunkenly.

"Shall we play another round of that game?" she hiccupped.

"How about we sleep instead."

Eairia sighed and nodded. She pushed herself off the bar stool, and fell to the ground. Vilkas, slightly drunk himself, laughed loudly but helped her up. On her feet, Eairia swayed dangerously and fell into the bar, knocking a stool over.

"I don't think she can walk," said the barman.

Vilkas groaned and put an arm around Eairia's shoulders. He put his other arm underneath her knees and picked her up, holding her in his arms.

"Goodnight," he said to the barman. He walked up the stairs, carrying Eairia, to her room. He lay her carefully down on the bed as she hummed Ragnar the Red. She grabbed Vilkas' arm and pulled him close to her. She was a little harsh and he fell on top of her, but she didn't seem to notice. She beckoned him closer and put a hand up to his ear and whispered, "I think I had too much to drink."

Vilkas chuckled quietly. "Yes, I think so too." He pulled away but hesitated. Her green eyes sparkled up at him and his alcohol fogged mind made him impulsively press his lips to her forehead. Eairia sighed and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she was snoring softly. Vilkas tucked the covers around her and stumbled off to his own room, where he collapsed onto his bed.


End file.
